In the machining process of an aluminum alloy wheel, because the cutting positions are different, burrs having different sizes are often formed on the end face of the upper rim, the side of the upper rim, the riser and the valve hole; besides, burrs exist after machining of each wheel, and a larger amount of burrs need to be removed if the yield is larger. Therefore, needed is an automatic burr removing device, which can simultaneously remove burrs formed on the end face of the upper rim, the side of the upper rim, the riser and the valve hole and simultaneously has very high removal efficiency; thus, the burr removing device put forward by the disclosure completely can meet the requirements of production.